<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I can tell that we are gonna be friends by Lost_poet14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294845">I can tell that we are gonna be friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_poet14/pseuds/Lost_poet14'>Lost_poet14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gossip, Hurt/Comfort, Pillow Fights, Pillow Talk, Relationship (mentioned), Relationship Advice, mental health mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_poet14/pseuds/Lost_poet14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena Rodriguez is new at S.H.I.E.L.D and has been assigned a bunk,but the problem is she has been assigned a bunk with Jemma Simmons,she has only heard a few things about her,nothing bad,but she is still nervous,how will things plan out?</p><p>Or</p><p>Elena and Jemma are roommates,a lot of fluff,it's mainly fluff but there is mention of mental health,will be mental breakdowns and overall them both talking about their problems and/or their relationships with Mack/Fitz,</p><p>(This hasn't really got a time set duration,some things will happen in order or not,some things that happened in season 2-3 will include Elena even if her character joined SHIELD in season 4,i am just a sucker for this friendships)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yo Yo Rodriguez &amp; Jemma Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a friendship AU (if you will) I don't know if this is counted as a AU,I just loved their friendship on the show so I decided to write what it would be like if they were roommates,includes mental breakdowns,mentions of pre-relationships and during the relationships,adivice etc it's mostly fluff but if you get triggered by mental breakdowns I would skip these chapters: (will be updated when there are more chapters) not sure how many chapters this will have but this is basically just one-shots and hasn't got much of a story line,hope you enjoy! (There will be a few chapters added every month,if this work ends up abandoned I will either delete it or state that it's abandoned)</p><p>(Title name is from a song,I heard the lyric on the radio,and am not sure what the song is called,sorry!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elena almost laughed when she read that her assigned roommate was Jemma Simmons,sure she has met her a few times and yes she was very nice and well mannered,but Elena couldn't see herself being good friends with her (no offensive to Jemma of course) but concidering she was already pardoned for kidnapping Mack and was lucky enough to have been offered a job as an agent she decided not to bother Coulson by asking for a new roommate,so here she was,standing infront of the door,with her luggage in one hand and some reports in the other.She looked up and down at the door which read "Room 234",<em>why was she so nervous?</em> Jemma was a very easy person to talk to and was very delightful to speak to,Elena shrugged it off as her mind overthinking,so she took a deep breath,then opened the door.</p><p>As soon as Elena opened the door she was greeted by Jemma sitting on the side of her bed reading a book on some science topic,the room was supprisingly big,with two beds about 4 feet away from eachother,two desks and dressers in the corner,one night stand at the side of each bed and one bathroom,Jemma looked up from her book from the sound of Elena putting her bag on the bed "Elena! It's lovely to see you again" she beamed,putting the book down and going over to lightly hug Elena,which Elena gladly accepted,Jemma had only hugged her once or twice but they were very comforting.</p><p>"So what's the plan for the rest of the night,Any assignments or missions?" Elena asked,walking out of their bathroom,hair still wet from just being out of the shower,she has some extra time after unapcking so she decided to have a shower.</p><p>"Well,Coulson has told us to take the afternoon off so I suppose,whatever we like,did you have anything in mind?" Jemma replied with a smile,looking up from a book about thermodynamics,Elena thought for a second before replying "nope,the only people I know here,personally,is Daisy and Mack,Mack is off working in his shop until late tonight,and Daisy said she was going to HQ for a few days to help Joey with his assessments,so I suppose tonight I'll just relax," she then walked over to her bed and dramatically fell back on it,arms wide open as if she were accepting a hug,she let out a content sign "oh how i have missed sleep" she said only half jokingly,Jemma chuckled then put her book down</p><p>"have you not been sleeping?" She asked curiously,Elena shrugged "with the whole watch dogs hunting in-humans thing Its just been harder to get to sleep,but now I'm in a <em>literal</em> secret base,so I feel a lot more at ease" Jemma gave her a understanding nod "understandable,how's keeping your powers under control working out?" Elena shrugged again "I've been an in-human for quite some time,it was very difficult to juggle with at first but over time I got the hang of it"</p><p>"I couldn't imagine having Daisy's powers,causing earthquakes and such but snapping from one place to the other with zero control? I would get far too dizzy" she laughed,Elena looked amused for a second "what is it?" Jemma asked,now grinning with her "it's just-- I've heard from Daisy you have the tendancy of a mother hen but If you had not told me you were a bio-chemist I would have guessed you were a psychologist" Jemma chuckled "Fitz tells me that quite a lot" Jemma looked down smiling,seeming to be lost in her train of thoughts.</p><p>"Your in love with him" Elena said,it wasn't a question,more of a statement,Jemma's eyes shot up at her,shaking her head "oh no- you have it mixed up,he's <em>just</em> my best friend" Elena chuckled "I've seen you and Fitz together only a few times but from what I've seen and heard you are in love,nobody looks at their best friend like that but I guess I'll take your word for it" she said with a wink,she made sure not to push Jemma too much, concidering there were <em>countless</em> recruits who did nothing but whisper when her and Fitz walked down the halls,but they wouldn't dare say anything,especially the lab recruits,who were very much afraid of Jemmas tendancy to shout at them,not out of rudeness and being cruel but she sometimes felt like they were messing things up just to annoy her.</p><p>After about 15 minutes of exchanging pleasantries Jemma's phone rang,Jemma's smile faded when she read who it was she then clicked the decline button and placed her phone down on her bedside table,with a bit more force than necessary "somebody you want to avoid?" Elena asked with a puzzled look on her face,Jemma put on a smile and shook her head "course not,just -uh....a scammer -yeah,a scammers who keeps calling,going on about some nonsense" it was very clear to Elena that Jemma was lying but she decided not to push it and let it be.</p><p>"I was thinking about going to get something to eat from the kitchen,you coming?" Elena asked,Jemma nodded her head "sure,Mack told me that when you first came to base for assessment you cooked them some -as Daisy put it 'the best curry that if given to Hydra they would probably convert to SHIELD just to eat it'" Jemma said,both her and Elena chuckled at the comment.</p><p>"Okay so- now we add the spices?" Jemma asked,reading from a piece of paper of which had the instructions written down on it,Elena rolled her eyes "we don't need the instructions,I've got it under control,look!" Elena picked up some of the curry with her spoon,tasted it then gave her a chefs kiss,Jemma chuckled "you should consider changing your field of expertise"</p><p>Elena shrugged "my mother used to tell me I had a gift when it came to cooking but I always loved art and so I became an art teacher,eventually felt lost in the job,something didn't feel right I guess,I left,was looking for a sign of some opportunity and ta-da I get a job offer at SHIELD to be an agent" she said,putting some onions in the sauce then mixing it "Perhaps it was fate" Jemma said with a hint of amusement in her voice "I may belive in días but if there is one thing I've never believed in,it's fate,I think there are decisions,actions and consequences" Jemma nodded "I suppose,though believing in fate can help put ones mind at ease" Elena gave a hum of agreement,the two contuined to cook in silence,not really knowing what to say.</p><p>"I have to tell you Elena,I quite agree with Daisy" Jemma said,putting her fork down then picking up her plate and putting it in the sink,Elena chuckled "I'm glad you think so" following behind her with her plate.</p><p>"So..." Elena said,as she sat on Couch "So?" Jemma replied with a raised brow "I know that call wasn't from some scammer,my English may not be amazing but I'm not stupid" Jemma signed "it was my mother" she said,Elena shrugged "and that's a bad thing why?" Jemma took a deep breath before answering.</p><p>"well you see,my mother was always working,she was a lawyer,our relationship was never perfect,she was always busy or too tired to bond with me,which would is understandable now but I was so young I constantly blamed myself for her not wanting to spend time with me,luckily enough I had my dad,he was a business man and I'm not quite sure what it is he does because he always kept that part of his life away from me because of mum and she calls me every month only becuase I know dad,bless him,forces her to and to make her act like she cares,it just stresses me out is all" Jemma buried her hands in her face and signed,Elena put her hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"I'm sorry you had to deal with this,I only had one parent figure aswell,it never gets easier,toy constantly blame yourself for them leaving,but I promise you Jemma it is <em>not</em> your fault,if your mother couldn't make time to establish a relationship with her own daughter then that is on her"</p><p>"am I selfish for not wanting a relationship <em>now?"</em> Elena shook her head "no. She had her time and if you don't want a relationship with your mother then that is your decision" Jemma smiled "thank you,it's hard keeping all this locked up sometimes" Elena nodded "you can always speak to me Jemma,no we may not be very close but I'm very good at listening" Jemma looked up from her lap and smiled at Elena.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You know what Elena?"</p><p>"Qué?"    (Translation: What?)</p><p> </p><p>"<em>i can tell that we are going to be friends"</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter: Elena struggled getting up early having May has her new SO,Jemma tries to help her by setting some alarms,it doesn't work and Jemma gets fed up and comes up with a plan to make sure Elena wakes up on time......</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elena Rodriguez is many things, a painter,a In-human,a secret agent,a Christian and much more but she is <em>not </em>a early riser.Of course she had to wake up early her now being a secret agent an all but that did not mean she liked it,in fact she despised it,with every fiber of her being.</p><p>It had been about 3 weeks since Elena had been assigned roommates with Jemma and so far things were going very well,the both made small talk,sometimes stayed up late discussing their days and even had dinner and drinks in the afternoon.But soon enough Jena had discovered a flaw in Elena Rodriguez,she could not for the life of her wake up by alarm.</p><p>May took a form of pity on Elena,her cousin had died only two months ago and she was very new to S.H.I.E.L.D and could just about speak English,so for the first week of Elena being about 30 minutes late she let it slide,but after it going on for more than 2 weeks she had decided to take matters into her own hands,she went to speak to Jemma.</p><p>"And what do you suggest I do about it May? I don't exactly look very intimating" Jemma whisper-shouted "I just need you to give her a little nudge,she needs some motivation,your her roommate for crying out loud,set and extra alarm,splash her face with water I don't care,but she needs to get up and trial of she will call her follow up assesment and I doubt she wants to start from the beginning." Jemma rubbed her forehead with her plan then signed "fine! Okay fine I'll figure something out" May nodded "thank you." <em>how on earth was Jemma going to get away with it?</em></p><p>At around 6:30pm Jemma was finally on her way back from the lab,yes she had been up many longer hours but today was exhausting.She had to perform 5 autopsies and fly out to Cuba to get the opinion of a very skilled biologist,so when Coulson decided to give her the rest of the night off.It was still puzzling her mind on her situation with Elena,she had decided to wait till half an hour after Elena went to bed,she was then going to set up 11 alarm clocks scattered all over the floor.</p><p>"But what in the hell do you need 11 alarm clocks for Simmons?" Fitz asked as he was dropping said alarm clocks off at 12:30 "Sush Fitz!" She said hitting his arm "Elena is asleep and I need these because that women in there <em>never </em>wakes up on her alarm,she goes back to sleep,wakes up half an hour late and then May complains to me about it!" Jemma half whispered half shouted,Fitz put his hands up in surrender "okay,okay I'm sorry I asked,well here you go,it's in this moment I'm glad my bunk is like a quarter of a mile away from yours." He said,Jemma nodded "oh trust me,these are going at their loudest setting possible,I'll already be at the lab by the time she wakes up so she can't complain to me to turn them off","Jemma Simmons you have gone completely mad" Jemma rolled her eyes as he walked away.</p><p>By the time Jemma had finished setting up all the alarm clocks it was 1:30am,she had nearly woken Elena up twice in the process and of course had to double check sure the alarm clock was definitely set to 5:45am.Jemma tiptoed into bed and signed out of relief,she took one last look at Elena,she had a smirk on her face,this reminding her of her pranking academy days (even though this wasnt exactly a prank) and when she and Daisy (when she was known as Skye) were getting up to "bad girl shenanigans" as she put it,Jemma still cringed at the thought of she using that phrase with a straight face,as she closed her eyes she only had one thought running through her head "Elena will kill me" </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p>At 5:25am Jemma got up and got ready as quickly as she could,she wore a simple t-shirt and leggings with her hair down,which was a big pain as she had to step over each alarm clock and had to put a hand over her mouth to stop her from giggling as she walked out the door.</p><p>"Well don't you look beautiful" Fitz deadpanned as Jemma walked in,Jemma shot him a glare "I'm only kidding,so the alarms are set?" Jemma nodded with a mischievous grin "it's currently 5:40,she should be up soon" Jemma nodded "oh god how much do you think she's going to want to strangle me?" , "Well we've only known Elena a couple months but I know she admires her sleep so your definitely dead" Jemma groaned "oh do you think it's too late too turn back?" Fitz shook his head "okay you did not buy 11 alarm clock just to fail and besides you kno-" Fitz was interrupted by the blood curdling noise of 11 <em>extremely loud </em>buzzing noises followed with a "JEMMA ANNE SIMMONS" of which came from your truly, Elena.</p><p>"Uh oh" both Fitz and Simmons said in unison.The buzzing shortly stopped after the sound of what could FitzSimmons could make out was Elena throwing them against the wall "SON LAS CINCO DE LA MAÑANA, ¡¿POR QUÉ EN EL NOMBRE DE DIOS PUSASTE CIEN RELOJES DE ALARMA EN TODO EL PISO ?! ES DEMASIADO TEMPRANO PARA ESTO" she screamed at Jemma as she walked into the lab,hair messy form being in two french braids and in her PJs.</p><p>(Translation: IT IS FIVE IN THE MORNING,WHY IN THE NAME OF GOD DID YOU PUT A HUNDRED ALARM CLOCKS ALL OVER YOUR FLOOR?! IT IS TOO EARLY FOR THIS!)</p><p>"I don't speak Spanish but i don't think what she said was good" Fitz whispered to Jemma "you think?!" Elena screamed "why,why,why,why i need a explanation Jemma,what did i do to make you hate me?" She whined "well Elena,you refuse to get up early enough so your late to training,So May aske-" Elena inerupted her "woah,woah,back up a second now,<em>who</em> put you up to this?" Jemma searched the back of her neck "i- uh,agent May?" Elena scoffed and muttered something incoherent "I'll be back,and believe me Simmons I'll have my revenge,you wanna play? Let's play" she whispered the last word to add some dramatic affect,Jemma,bless her was actually terrified,she had just annoyed one of the most dangerous Inhumans in the country but to see her face when she walked into the lab was very much worth it to her.</p><p>But she now and probably for the rest of the year will have to sleep with one eye open tonight.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed! This one was a little short,might add stuff to it later on and maybe even make a PT.2 of it,though remember this isn't meant to be a story with a plot these are just one shots with one similar objective.</p><p>Thank you for reading,leave suggestions in the comments :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!! The intro chapter was never meant to be something very special and it isn't very well written but I needed something to open with.The following chapters will be better written and there will be a lot more wriritng.Please leave Kudos or a comment if you enjoyed and I do take prompts so feel free to write down any suggestions for a fic you have :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>